Opposing The World
by wannabewitch4526
Summary: SevLily story that goes on during their Hogwarts years.  juicy!  My first fanfic so please review!  Also, i own none of the characters, they're all the genius that is Ms. Jo Rowling!  Rated M for later chapters... y'all know what i mean!  Warning: AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everybody!!!_

I think I fixed that annoying punctuation problem for good, so continue reading!

_PLEASE REVIEW!!! I NEED IT!!!!!!!!_

_p.s._

_i won't post the next chapter until i get 10 reviews, so start R&Ring!!!_

_happy r&ring!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Sev, I'm having trouble with this necktie… can you help me?_ Lily Evans wasn't actually having trouble with her tie, she just wanted an excuse for Severus Snape to touch her. They had been friends since they were ten, and they had both known for a long time that they didn't want anybody else. But, because of their rivaling houses, and James Potter tormenting Severus out of jealousy, they were forced to keep their love secret.

_Oh, you know I will, Lily._

Severus walked up to her and fixed her tie the way she liked it, making note to take advantage of where the knot lay on her chest. He was still in awe, as he had been since he was twelve, that someone so indescribably beautiful could possibly want him; a greasy haired, pale faced geek who kept to himself and was constantly tormented by James Potter and his cronies, who were the most popular boys in school. Even though James was mad for Lily, she still wanted HIM, Severus Snape. He had never liked his name, and he often told Lily that he wished he had a more romantic name for her to say, but she insisted that she loved the name, that it reflected the unique man within.

When they were in first year, since they only had Potions together, Lily had devised a plan for them to see each other every week for hours on end. They met at midnight every Monday night in the room that nobody else could find. All you had to do was walk in front of it thinking very clearly of what you wanted, and the door would appear. Severus had found it one day when he couldn't find his Transfiguration textbook, and he stumbled upon a room filled to the brim with Transfiguration textbooks and supplies. He had told Lily about it the next day in Potions class, and Lily got the glimmer in her eye that she only got when devising a plan. Anyway, they would meet in front of this room every Monday night at midnight and talk positively all night long about everything. Then, many years later, the Room of Requirement, as they called it, suddenly showed... well, maybe you should know the in between parts of the story before anymore is told.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everybody!_

_Here's the new and improved Chapter 2!_

_I want to send a special shoutout to ididntdoit8302 and iammeno1canchangethat for being the ONLY two people who reviewed!!!_

_I need more than THAT, PEOPLE!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Aww, Sev, don't cry…. I know your parents are horrible, but at least you have me, right? You can come live with me, if that's what it takes. There's an idea!!! Come live with me, Sev! You'll never have to deal with your parents again, we'll be able to see each other every day…. Well, we don't really have an extra bedroom right now, but you could always stay in my room, I don't mind. _

_Thanks, Lily, but your parents hate me as it is, I wouldn't want you to have to go through the same thing I have to…._

_But Sev! You can't possibly go on living with them! If you need reminding of that, you can always look on the left side of your neck…._

Severus had always kept his hair long to hide the long white scar that ran from below his ear to the nape of his neck. That had been given to him by his father on his birthday last year, when Severus had wanted to spend the day with Lily rather than with his parents. He wasn't supposed to leave the house, he had always had to sneak out of his window to see Lily. But this time, he got caught, and his father wanted him to have a little reminder to help him remember to stay in his room at all times. So, he slashed his knife across Severus's neck, and a huge gash began pouring blood all over his body. Then, Lily climbed through the window, wondering why Severus hadn't shown up yet, and found him on the floor, bleeding to death. Luckily, she was extremely gifted with charm work, even having only completed one year at Hogwarts, so she grabbed Severus's wand and magicked the skin back together.

_I know I can't Lily, but you know they would find me, and if I got in that much trouble for trying to see you for a day, imagine what would happen if they found me living with you. They, he, would kill me, and I'm not being over-dramatic! _

Lily sighed, unable to come up with a counter-argument.

_You're right, Sev… I just wish they would be nicer to you. Your father's a bastard, I'm sorry. But seriously, Sev, if they do anything to you ever again, I'll use one of those Unforgivable Curses on them, I don't care if I go to Azkaban for the rest of my life! _

_Lily! Don't say things like that!_

_Sorry Sev…._

_No, it's not that I would mind them being hurt, I just can't stand the thought of you going to Azkaban! They'd kill you, or take… advantage of you…._

_Sev! Get your mind out of the gutter!!!_

_Sorry, _

he replied, blushing_. But it's true! I'm only being realistic! _

_Let's not think about your parents anymore. You're with me, and nothing's ever going to happen to you while I'm around._

_Same with you, Lily. I love you._

Severus couldn't believe he had dropped the L-bomb. This would ruin their relationship, he was sure of it. He had gone way too far. He completely expected her to slap him and run away, and he wouldn't blame her.

_I love you too, Sev._

This was not the response he had been expecting, but he didn't mind at all. However, this meant that their relationship had just gone to the next level, and they would never be just friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW!!!!!!

* * *

As they entered their second year, Severus and Lily wanted to see each other more and more. I mean, now that they were together, they felt the need to spend every waking moment together. Alas, this could not be so, so they raised the amount of days in the Room of Requirement to two days a week instead of one, meeting on Mondays AND Wednesdays. There, most of the time, they just talked. Most of the time they held hands. Sometimes, especially if one of them had had a bad week, they would just sit there and hug, caring about nothing more than the loving embrace into which they poured all of their troubles. Lily, being a little more fiery and aggressive, would often times find cheap china in the room if she had had a particularly rough day which she could throw at the wall as hard as she pleased, then cry on Severus's shoulder as he rubbed her hair and whispered in her ear. Severus was always gentler and more serene than Lily, so all he really needed when he was upset was the soft red couch that appeared in the center of the room with Lily embracing him and telling him how much she loved him. Lily and Severus were the perfect example of how opposites really do attract. The one of only things similar between them was their love of being loved. 

One day, after a particularly rough taunting from Potter and his friends, Severus went down to the Room of Requirement, to find Lily already in there with a batch of cookies (chocolate chip and walnut, his favorite) and open arms. Lily was the only person Severus had ever felt completely comfortable with, so he unleashed all of his tears on her gently curving shoulder as she massaged his back with her soft fingers. She whispered in his ear, so softly that he could barely hear it.

_I love you, Sev. I will always love you. You're the most kind, compassionate person I've ever met, and Potter's just jealous that he'll never be half the man you are. Don't pay him any mind, you know I'll get him tomorrow in Charms class for doing this to you. Have I told you how much I love you, Sev? _

_Yes, Lily. I love you too. You're so beautiful, inside and out._

_So are you, Sev. You're a million times better than that Potter git. I'll never want anybody else but you. I'll never need anybody else but you.. You're so wonderful._

_I love you, Lily._

_I'll tell you what, Sev. If you stop shedding all these valuable tears over Potter, I'll give you a present._

_Oh…kay…._

Severus stopped crying and Lily wiped his tears off with her handkerchief. Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

_Goodnight, Sev. Get some sleep, okay?_

Severus could only nod. He was speechless. Lily Evans had kissed him. _Kissed_ him! He would never forget this day as long as he lived. They had never shown psychical affection for each other except for a hug before. He could still feel the spot where Lily had kissed him. It seemed to stay warm, even in the cold dungeons where his dormitory was. He laid his hand on the spot and went to sleep, thinking of Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

PLEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

After the winter holidays, Severus and Lily decided they needed a way to communicate to each other during classes. Severus came up with the idea. They would each carry an enchanted piece of parchment in their pockets. If they wished to say something, they would write on it, the parchment would start to vibrate to alert the other person, and the words would show up on the other's parchment. Lily, being gifted in charms, took the two pieces of parchment, waved her wand around in a series of complex combinations, and it was complete.

One day, Severus was in Transfiguration, when he suddenly needed Lily. You see, Potter and his friends sat at the table next to him, and they kept slipping him notes which included a picture of Lily and Potter making out while Snape hung overhead by his hair, his trousers tied around his ankles.

**Lily?**

Just as Lily was falling asleep in History of Magic, she felt her pocket begin to vibrate, and she took the parchment out. A single word appeared.

**Lily?**

She replied.

**Yes Sev?**

**Would you still love me if Potter kissed you, and he was a good kisser?**

**Of course I would, Sev. What kind of question is that?**

**Just making sure…**

**I will ALWAYS love you more than everybody else, especially Potter.**

**Me too. I love you, Lily Evans.**

**I love you too, Severus Snape.**

**I miss you already.**

**We just saw each other walking down to breakfast!**

**Can't I still miss you?**

**Yeah.**

**Do you miss me?**

**I can't stop thinking about you.**

**I don't try to stop thinking about you.**

**Oh, Sev, you're so romantic! And we're only twelve! What's today?**

**Wednesday.**

**Good, so I'll see you tonight.**

**Yeah. I don't have too much to say though.**

**I don't either.**

**Then what are we going to do?**

**I don't know, I guess just lay there and hug each other.**

**Sounds good to me.**

**Me too.**

**I've got to go, McGonagall just called on me.**

**I love you.**

**I love you too. **

Lily tucked the parchment away, rested her head on her textbook, and dreamed about the coming night.


	5. Chapter 5

I loooove reviewers!!!

* * *

That night, Severus got to the Room of Requirements first, so he sat on the big red couch and waited for Lily to arrive.

Lily was running down the halls in her nightgown, she wanted to see Severus so bad. But just as she made it past the boy's lavatories, who should come out but Potter himself.

_Hey Lil, what are you doing this late out of bed?_

_None of your business, Potter, and don't EVER call me Lil again!_

_It's my pet name for you, baby. You know you want some of the Potter._

_No, I don't. Why can't you just leave me alone and go out with a girl who actually likes you?_

_'Cuz they're not you. You're hot and feisty. I like that in a girl._

_Well, you're ugly and annoying. I don't like that in a boy. Now move out of my way._

_Not until you admit that you want me._

_Okay, I want you…_

_Good girl._

…_to move out of the way!_

_Ooh, not very friendly. Maybe we just need to soften you up._

Then, as Potter closed his eyes to kiss her, Lily ran as she had never run before. If he didn't know where she'd gone, he couldn't tell on her, and the teachers wouldn't put her, or, more importantly, Severus, in detention. She finally made it to the Room. She knocked on the door to the chorus of their favorite Weird Sisters song. Severus recognized the knock and let her in.

_I'm so sorry I'm late, Sev. But Potter came out of the bathroom just as I passed, and he tried to kiss me!_

_That asshole!!! I'll kill him! How DARE he try to kiss you!_

_Don't worry. As he was closing his eyes I bolted, and I took the windy path here, so he didn't see where I went._

_Still…_

Then Severus pulled his finger across his throat, and Lily couldn't help laughing.

_Sev! I love you, you're so funny!_

_Well, I mean it! When I'm a Potions teacher here, if his child is anything like him, I'll flunk him in everything, and that's a promise._

_And I'll do the same damn thing. That child is going to wish that he never stepped into Charms class._

Then, Lily and Severus laughed so hard they fell onto the floor. It just so happened that Lily landed on top of Severus.

_Oops, sorry Sev!_

_I don't mind, to tell you the truth._

_Ooh, risqu__é__ , I like it._

Lily had never seen the dark, sexy side of Severus before, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. Severus realized this, of course, and continued. Not only did he do it to make Lily happy, but he felt more confident in himself.

Lily and Severus continued the rest of their second year like this, and by the time the summer holidays came, they never wanted to leave each other's side.

_It's a damn good thing you live near me, Lily. I don't know how I would stand the summer!_

_And I don't think using the parchments counts as using magic outside school, so if you ever need me and you can't sneak out, just write to me, and I'll be there in a flash._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

_I think we should keep a tally next year of how many times we say that. I don't think I use the word "the" as much as "I love you!"_

And Lily and Severus laughed the rest of the way to the train, and a good deal on it too.


	6. Chapter 6

Ahh... i love the smell of fresh reviews in the morning...

* * *

As the summer went on, Severus and Lily made it a point to see each other every day. Severus told his dad that he was going to the library, when in fact he was going to the abandoned beach about a mile from his house with Lily. There, they talked constantly (they never seemed to run out of things to talk about, and when all else failed, they made fun of Potter), built sandcastles, and laid down in the sand and watched the clouds roll by. This is what Severus liked to do the best. Just the feeling of Lily's hand entangled in his, her side next to his, her hair softly caressing his head, it was all so romantic. And since they had both officially entered their teenage years, they felt it was okay to show affection for each other on a regular basis.

Not many people have been in love as much as these two thirteen year olds.

Lily loved Severus's long, shiny black hair, his lean figure, his deep brown eyes that seemed to be merely a curtain, behind them was so much emotion and feeling that you could practically see it all. She loved the way he stroked her hair, the way he talked so sexy when they were alone, the way he was so protective of her, it all seemed so perfect that the only words that could describe it were Severus Snape.

Severus loved Lily's creamy peach complexion, how her hair hit the sunlight and shined like stars, and her beautiful green eyes. How he wished to die looking into those eyes, then his passage onward would be truly blissful. He loved her fiery personality, the way her fingers massaged his back as they embraced each other, her sincerity; he truly felt that she would never love anybody else when she said it. He wanted to be with her forever, in the sand, watching the clouds go by, forgetting reality.

_Sev?_

_Yes?_

_Do you think we'll be together forever?_

_Only death could keep me from loving you._

_You promise?_

_I swear on my life. Even more important, on YOUR life. I could never go back on a promise if I swore on THAT._

_Sev, you're so romantic…_

_You're the fuel that drives me, Lily Evans. You're my reason for living. You're the only thing that makes me happy. Even when my father's hurting me, I just think of you and I become numb to the pain. The love I feel cancels it out. _

_What do I say to something like that?_

_Nothing. You kiss me._

And right after he said it, Severus pulled Lily into a kiss. Not just a peck on the cheek, either. This was a serious, mouth-to-mouth kiss. And though it wasn't very skilled (neither of them had kissed like this before), it was the most honest and sincere thing on the earth. They didn't know whether it had lasted for seconds or for hours. All they knew was that it was cut painfully short when a dark shadow hung over them suddenly. The shadow of Severus's father.


	7. Chapter 7

_need i remind you?_

_

* * *

_

_DAMMIT, SEVERUS!!! WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?! WHO THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SNOGGING HER?!?!?!?!?! Oh, you are in SO much trouble, mister, you're going to wish you were never born!_

_NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

And, just as Severus's father's hand darted forward to grab his throat, he stiffened like a board and fell to the ground.

_Thanks for that, Lily, but you used magic outside of school! What if they expel you?! Damnit, Lily! You CAN'T get expelled!!!_

_Oh my god, Sev! They won't let me back in for this! But I needed to, it was defense! He was going to strangle you! Maybe they'll let me off with a warning…._

And without warning, they both began to cry and he same time. Oddly enough, they started kissing each other again. They were clutching onto each other like never before. They never wanted to let go. It was as if they were each other's lifelines, the only things keeping each other alive. Severus pulled Lily into him as close as he could without hurting her. Lily was kissing him so passionately that it seemed like, suddenly, she had turned pro at it. Severus started up her back, and pushed one hand into her hair, so he was clutching onto her head now. Lily copied this motion immediately, Severus's sleek black hair falling nonchalantly into the cracks between her fingers. Severus was slowly but surely getting better at kissing as the kiss went on. Then, they realized they needed air, and they both gasped as they pulled their lips apart. But they made a point to start back up again as soon as possible. Severus started experimenting kissing down her jaw line down to her neck, and then Lily tried the same to Severus. It was as if they were both taking a kissing class, and they were each other's tutors. This lesson was surely much more fun than any Hogwarts class.

Then, Lily realized that it had become dark. They must have been kissing for over an hour, though it only seemed like a couple of seconds. She reluctantly pulled away, and Severus, understanding as he looked at the sky, did the counter curse to Lily's spell, which gave him an hour while his father was still groggy to get him home and get some Memory Loss Potion out of the store cupboard, so his father would forget all about that day. He most certainly wouldn't, though.

Severus took advantage of the Memory Loss Potion and used his remaining time before his curfew to walk Lily home. His father would still think that he was at the library, after all. Before Lily walked up the stairs to her door, Severus gave her a small goodnight kiss, and Lily returned that kiss gently and sweetly, quite unlike what they had just done on the beach. Neither of them could sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

i guess i DO have to remind you...

REVIEW!

* * *

Eventually, summer ended, and it was time to return to King's Cross Station. Lily and Severus went together, like they always did. Lily said goodbye to her parents (Severus's parents hadn't come), and they boarded the train to Hogwarts. They found an empty compartment towards the back of the train. The glass on this compartment's doors must have shattered, because it was crudely covered over with two wooden boards. Severus and Lily took advantage of this, kissing all the way to Hogwarts. 

When they got to Hogwarts, they schlepped sadly to their respective tables. As Dumbledore went on with his start of term speech, Lily took out her parchment under the table. She wondered if Severus had it with him or whether it was in trunk.

**Sev?**

Severus's pocket began to vibrate. Excitedly, he took out the parchment and read it under table.

**Sev?**

**Yes, Lily?**

**Good, so you have your parchment.**

**I never take it out of my pocket.**

**Me neither. (giggle)**

**I wish to hell you were in Slytherin.**

**Me too, Sev. Gryffindor is horrible, with Potter and his mates.**

**Well, at least it's a Monday night tonight.**

**Oh yeah! Yay!**

**Potter's looking pretty good this year…**

**Sev, if you think that after THIS summer, I'm going to fall for that git, you're delusional!**

**Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you fell for someone else.**

**Well, you don't have to worry about that.**

**(sigh of relief) I miss you.**

**I miss you too. It's kind of weird, isn't it?**

**What's kind of weird?**

**That we can miss each other while we're still in the same room!**

**Yeah, I can see you, but you're so far away!**

**(sigh) Only four more years until we can be together forever, right?**

**Yeah, I suppose.**

**Wait, but that means we're gonna get married, doesn't it?**

**Hmm…. I hadn't thought about that, but I guess it does!**

**Damn, I'm running out of ink. I have to save it for classes…**

**It's okay, you need to focus on your studies. You have to get good grades to become a Hogwarts teacher, right?**

**I guess…. See you tonight?**

**Definitely. And hopefully during a class or two as well.**

**I love you.**

**I love you too.**

**That's tally mark #1.**

**(laughs) I'll keep a list in my Divination textbook, that's the only thing it'll be good for.**

**(laughs) Xoxo**

**Your xoxo has been gladly returned.**

So, the days went on. Severus and Lily once again had Potions together. But they had a new class together as well, Care of Magical Creatures. And since their teacher was too old to pay much attention, Severus and Lily could write to each other as they pleased.

The meetings in the room of Requirements had also blossomed. Most of the time they went in there, they didn't come out. They just went to breakfast before anyone else, so that no one would be suspicious. They were also making out on a regular basis now. But that was not the only thing they did. They also did homework together, talked, and one time, there was even a table of beautiful desserts because it was Severus's birthday.

But Potter's taunting of Severus had also grown over the summer. Instead of just mental taunting, there was now some psychical bullying as well. Some of their favorite forms of torture included cutting his belt, so that his pants fell to the floor, grabbing him by the hair and throwing him around, and, when all else failed, kicking him where it hurt. Of course, they never did any of this in font of Lily, because Potter knew that if Lily found out, she would hex him so bad that he would have to spend a week in the Hospital Wing. Severus didn't say anything to Lily, either, because he knew it would upset her, and he hated seeing Lily upset.


	9. Chapter 9

ok, y'all. fyi, i review EVERY story i read...

it seriously helps us writers make the story more enjoyable for you

* * *

So, the third year came and went. After school ended, they spent the summer holidays on the beach that they had found. Severus's father had become more and more violent as he became drunker and drunker. Severus now had a scar on the right side of his neck to match the one on his left. He wrote to Lily every night.

**Hey, Lily.**

**Hi, Sev. How are you?**

**Well, my neck is starting to scab, so I guess that's a good sign.**

**Sev, I can't stand you being hurt like this and not being able to do anything about it!**

**It's okay Lily. I'm used to it by now.**

**But you shouldn't be!**

**I know, but look on the bright side. Only three more summers with them and then I never have to see them again.**

**Are you sure you don't want me to climb up there and keep you company?**

**That's not a bad idea, actually. Bring your parchment though, I'm supposed to be asleep.**

**Okay, I'm coming over right now.**

As Lily climbed up the drainpipe, Severus sat on his bed, holding his neck, waiting. Then, he heard a tap on his window.

_Severus, what was that?_

_Nothing Father, just a bird._

'The mot beautiful bird I've ever seen,' Severus thought to himself.

_Lily, be quiet! My father heard you!_

_O, damn! Help me out, then, would you?_

_Sure, I'm coming. _

Together, they got Lily safely and quietly through the window. Severus got out his padlock and put it on the lock to his door. This was a magically enhanced padlock, so not even his father could get in.

**Lily, I can't risk talking, it might be too loud.**

**I understand.**

**I hate this house, I feel like a prisoner in my own home.**

**Let's not think about it anymore, okay? I'm here, everything's okay.**

And with that, they kissed. They made sure to stay quiet as they did so. They couldn't risk Severus's father hearing them. Lily realized that Severus couldn't handle anything too hard, after living here for three months, so she kissed him very gently and lightly. Then, as Severus opened his eyes to go down to Lily's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the clock. 12:00 midnight. Severus scribbled on his parchment.

**Lily, you have to go! Your parents are going to wonder where the hell you are!**

**I'll tell them I spent the night at Mary's house.**

This was a perfectly plausible lie, because she frequently slept over at her next-door neighbor's house without notice.

**I'll just slip in early in the morning, and they won't suspect a thing.**

**Okay, but you have to do it before 5:00 am, because my father comes and checks to make sure I'm in the house at 5:00, okay?**

**God, I feel so bad! It feels so good.**

And, with that statement, they continued kissing, until they both got so tired that they fell asleep, Lily's head laid on Severus's chest, because there was only one pillow. Severus's hand rested in Lily's hair. Before they went to sleep, Severus made sure to set his wristwatch alarm for 4:45 am, so that Lily could go home safely without getting caught by his father.

Beep! Beep! Beep!!!!

At 4:45 am sharp, Severus's soft wristwatch alarm rang in Lily's ear. They both got up, and, very softly, kissed each other goodbye. Then, Lily shimmied down the drainpipe, Severus watching her from his window, making sure she got home safely. As she slipped through her front door, Severus quickly but quietly took the padlock off the door, and got back into his bed, slowing his breathing down and staying perfectly still, so that his father would think he was truly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

i'm seriously begging you here...

i've gotten 2 reviews out of 383 people who have read it...

thats a pathetic number...

:-(

* * *

So Lily and Severus started their fourth year at Hogwarts. Once again, they only had Potions and Care of Magical Creatures together, so they each looked forward to Mondays and Wednesdays. Severus was now much more comfortable with himself, and began to show his sexy, passionate side to Lily. Lily loved it, needless to say.

The Wednesday of Halloween night, Dumbledore decided that they were going to try having a Halloween Masquerade for third years and above. Everyone would go to Hogsmeade and buy a costume, of course. So, Severus and Lily went to Hogsmeade to pick out their costumes. Lily picked out a beautiful, white silk, 18 th century ball gown with a lace mask. Severus, wanting to coordinate with Lily, picked out a black 18th century suit, complete with ruffled front, and a silk black mask. This masquerade would be the first time that they went out into public together as more than friends.

Though they were scared of Potter's reaction, Lily vowed to be with Severus as much as she could from now on, and she would hex Potter into oblivion if he ever tried to hurt Severus. The only problem would be Transfiguration 5. Because Severus and Potter were gifted in Transfiguration, they were in a different class than Lily, who was in Transfiguration 4. They had always been above her in Transfiguration, but she couldn't guarantee that Potter wouldn't do anything fishy before or after class. Lily had decided that she would walk Severus to Transfiguration and wait for him afterwards. Then Potter couldn't do anything to Severus.

On Wednesday night, Severus changed into his costume, and went down to the entrance to the Great Hall to wait for Lily. Lily took a little bit longer, because she wanted her hair and makeup to look flawless, even though she knew Severus wouldn't mind if she went there with bed-head in a potato sack. It was really the fact that she wanted to make Potter angry that, no matter how good he looked, she would always pick Severus over him.

Everyone turned their heads in awe as Lily walked down the marble staircase. Nobody had seen her in anything other than loose Hogwarts uniforms and straight red hair. Severus was in shock. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life before. And she was his, all his. Not Potter's, HIS. Everyone gasped as Severus stepped forward and offered his arm to her. They gasped even louder when Lily accepted it and they walked into the Great Hall together. They went to the center of the room and danced the whole night long. Lily and Severus were both pleased when they saw that Potter, dressed up as a Snitch, and his partner dressed up as a Quaffle, looked over at them with glaring eyes. Lily even saw Potter go red!

Lily and Severus went back to their common rooms, waiting for midnight. They both even stayed in their costumes! Then, at the stroke of midnight, Lily and Severus began running to the Room of Requirements. Severus went a little faster because Lily was in high heels. As soon as Lily came and knocked on the door, Severus opened it.

_Sev, you looked so handsome!_

_I looked like a sack of potatoes compared to you, Lily. Everyone did._

_Aww, Sev! Did you see what Potter and Rachel Hannigan dressed up as?!_

_I know. They looked like complete idiots!_

_Well, Potter always does, but poor Rachel! I mean, that must've been mortifying!_

_Potter wished he was with you, I could tell._

_Well, he wasn't, was he?_

_No, he most certainly wasn't._

And they began kissing, more passionately then they ever had. Severus had turned into quite the professional, while Lily had been good from practically the beginning.

_Lily, get that mask off your face. I can't see your eyes._

_I'll take it off if you take it off for me._

_Okay._

And Severus slowly and carefully rose the mask off of her face.

_Now you take yours off._

_What, I do it for you and you don't do it for me?_

_Your wish is my command._

And once Severus's mask was off, they began kissing again. Neither of them had ever been so happy in their whole lives. All that was real was each other, and everything else was simply reality. Then, the big red couch had appeared again. They had gotten tired of standing, so they sat down on the couch and continued, only stopping for breath. But, by 2:00 am, they both became tired, so they laid down on the couch and fell asleep, Severus's arms wrapped around Lily, and visa versa


	11. Chapter 11

okay, y'all...

here's my latest chapter!

just posted today! (August 29 2007)

please review!!!!!!!

i wanna send a special shout out to SapphyreBird, iammeno1canchangethat, ididntdoit8392, and MysteriWriter07 for being the only people who have reviewed so far, particulary iammeno1canchangethat and ididntdoit8302 because they reviewed twice!!!

also, i'm not posting another chapter until i get 10 reviews (i have 6 reviews as of now [8/31/07) so get to reviewing if you want to know what comes next!!! I have it downloaded and ready to go, and i think y'all are gonna like it!!! plus, if i get 15 reviews by this monday, i'll post two chapters (i've written up to chapter 14 so far, and it probably answers a lot of your questions)!!!!! YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!

* * *

The next day, everyone was talking about Severus and Lily, each person with their own opinions. 

_I think it's really sweet, they've been friends for such a long time…._

_I think it's disgusting! Snape with Evans?! She's way to pretty for that grease bag…._

_Well, I guess you expect it, them being friends for so long…._

Lily and Severus realized they didn't care what other people thought about them, so they continued walking around the castle together and going to the lake on the weekends. Severus had found a little nook carved out of a tree big just enough for two people by the edge of the lake when he was hiding from Potter one day in second year. This nook had become Severus's and Lily's favorite spot, because they could be alone together, without being interrupted, in the fresh air and the sunshine.

During one weekend in February, Severus and Lily sat in their nook, talking about their Christmas holidays. This was the first time that they had spent the Christmas holidays together. While they had always spent their holidays at Hogwarts, Lily's family insisted that she be there this year, because it would be the last one where Petunia was still living there, and she would soon be off to college in the US. Lily had offered for Severus to come, but he wouldn't go, persisting that she needed to be with her family for once.

_Hey, Sev._

_What?_

_You owe me for all of the Mondays and Wednesdays we missed during the holidays…_

_Ooh, it seems I do. How many do we have here? One, two, three, four…_

_This had better be good, Sev. You owe me big time._

Lily smirked. Severus loved her smirk, not only because of how sexy it was, but because of what it usually came right before. And today was no exception. Severus and Lily kissed so passionately and fervently that it seemed as though their kiss being satisfactory was a matter of life and death. Lily couldn't understand why nobody liked Severus. Then again, none of them had seen this side of him; the dark side, the sexy side, the passionate side. They continued, kissing so aggressively, on the lips, the neck, the shoulders, the ears, everywhere they could without going too far. They kissed and kissed and kissed until the sun went down on the other side of the lake. Then, they walked back to the castle, hand and hand. They were just parting, when who should come but Potter and his cronies.

_Snivellus and Evans, sitting in a tree…_

_K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

Their laughter was equivalent to fingernails on a chalkboard to Lily and Severus.

_I still haven't figured out what you see in that slime ball, Evans. Everyone except you wants me, why can't you just be normal for once?_

_Why are you so attracted to me, Potter? What have I ever done to make you want me? You can clearly see that I prefer someone else. Then again, a shoe brush would be better than you…._

_Take that back!_

_Why should I?_

_Well, I could always take it out on Snivellus here. There aren't any teachers around…._

_You wouldn't dare!_

_Oh yeah?! Try me. But believe me, you'll regret it._

Lily looked between Severus and Potter, not knowing which would be worse: Potter getting what he wanted from her, or Severus being hurt because of her bull-headedness. She finally decided on the latter of the two.

_Fine, _

she said, cringing. _I… take it… back…. Ugh! There, you got what you wanted, let's go, Sev. _

_Not so fast, Evans. I'm not sure I liked your tone. Say it like you mean it, or kiss me. Your choice._

_Don't do it, Lily, it's not even worth it. I'll be fine._

_But Sev, _

Lily whispered._ I can't let anything happen to you, I promised, remember? I'll just say it like I mean it, but all of us know that I don't really mean it._

Unable to argue with her logic, he nodded, painfully. He hated to subject Lily to such humiliation.

_You want me to say it like I mean it?! Oh, James! I take it back! I take it all back! Oh baby, oh baby…. Let's go Sev. Now._

_You'll want me one day, Evans! Mark my words!_

But Lily didn't hear him, as she was already running out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest with Severus, desperate for more time alone with him.

_Ugh! That was awful!_

_I'm so sorry, Lily. You didn't have to do it, you know._

_I know, but then you would get hurt, and I can't stand thinking that my ego would ever cause you pain._

_I know something that would make you feel better._

_What?_

_Let's just say, I'll take the bad taste those words left in your mouth out… personally._

_Ooh la la… tu est mon amour, Sev._

_Toi aussi, Lily._

And they kissed until they had to be back in the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, y'all...

you better bow down to MysteriWriter07 for giving me the 3 more reviews i needed to post the next chapter!

all hail MysteriWriter!!!

lol anyway i want another 3 reviews before i post chapter 13, so read, review, and enjoy!!!

* * *

So Lily and Severus ended their fourth year, each at the top of their year in exams. They spent their summer as they normally did, going to the beach, talking, laughing, loving. Severus relished these moments, and they gave him something to look forward to when hid parents were fighting. Severus couldn't stop thinking about Lily. She was the only thing he cared about; his only friend, his only comfort, his only love.

Lily, although her familial situation was better than Severus's, still lived for the time they spent together. There were many times when she would fill up half of her diary just talking about Severus! And although, unlike Severus, she could probably be very popular and have loads of friends, she didn't want to, because no other friends would ever come close to Severus.

One day, when Severus's father was being particularly horrible, Severus decided that he had had enough of him. So, he climbed out his window, carrying a trunk lightly packed with only some clothes, his parchment, and his Hogwarts supplies, and ran to the playground where he had first met Lily five years ago. He sat on a swing and, using his Potions textbook to write on, wrote on his parchment:

**Lily? Can you come down to the Sussex Terrace Playground? I'm on the swing set under the willow tree.**

Lily was just finishing up her Divination essay when she felt her pocket vibrate.

**Lily? Can you come down to the Sussex Terrace Playground? I'm on the swing set under the willow tree.**

Lily had no idea why he wasn't at home, but she figured that it would have to be pretty bad, considering he hadn't run away even when his father had almost killed him.

**Yes, of course! What's wrong, Sev? Are you alright? Should I bring my wand?**

**No, you won't need yours, I have mine.**

**I'm going now. I'll see you in a bit. Stay where you are. If you need to relocate for whatever reason, go to our beach. Xoxo**

Severus waited on the swings, lightly pumping himself back and forth. He was cold and hungry, but he didn't care, because Lily was coming. Knowing her, she would bring him something good to eat anyway if she knew he was upset.

Lily ran into the kitchen, grabbed a can of soda and a bag of cookies, told her mom she was running over to Mary's house for a visit, and, as soon as she was out the door, bolted down the street. She almost got hit by a car by not looking before she crossed the road in between her and Sussex Terrace Playground, but it didn't matter to her. She needed to get to Severus. He needed her.

_Sev? What's wrong? I brought you some cookies._

She got him off the swing and onto a bench next to the fence.

_Lily, I can't take it anymore! My dad is hurting me and my mom, he's getting drunk every night, he's locking me into my room, refusing me food or water! I haven't anything to eat for almost 48 hours! My mom is getting away too, she told me so. We can't be there anymore, we'll get killed! Lily, I'm scared!_

Severus started sobbing into her shoulder, unleashing all of his fears into the tears which he now shed. Lily started crying too. She had never seen Severus so frightened. Even in the dim lighting of the streetlamps, she could see bruises and scabs that smothered his arms and face. She wouldn't let him go back. She couldn't let him go back.

_Sev, I don't care what you say. You're never going back there. You and your mom will come live with us. Now that Tuney's out of the house, we have an extra bedroom. Besides, now that my dad's retired, his office was converted into a guest room, and when Tuney comes back from college, you can stay there. My parents won't mind at all._

_Lily, you just don't understand! My father will find us and KILL us! This isn't a joke! He'll hurt anyone who stands in the way!_

_No Sev, you're not going back! My dad was a champion boxer in college, and he can beat the shit out of any muggle! Where's your mom?_

_She went to the grocery store. She knows the owner, and they're letting her stay there until it's safe. I'll just go there._

_NO! I will NOT have you live in a freezer! You're too pale as it is. Come on, we're gonna go get your mom and take her back to my house._

_I don't know what to say, Lily._

_Shh… don't say anything, it's nothing. You've been through enough._

And, hand in hand, Lily and Severus walked down Sussex Terrace to the grocery. Mrs. Snape, a petite woman with a thin frame and long black hair, was found eating at the little café next to the meat department.

_Hello, Severus. Is your father sober yet? Oh, and who is this?_

And though she was trying to sound casual, her voice was shaky, undoubtedly from fear.

_Mum, this is Lily Evans._

_Oh, so THIS is the girl you always talk about! Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, dear._

_Mrs. Snape…_

_Please, call me Eileen!_

_Alright. Well, Severus just told me about Mr. Snape, and…_

…_And she extended the offer to live with her until father returns to normal. She was extra rooms, and she said her parents didn't mind at all._

_Oh, Lily! How thoughtful! Would you mind if I took you up on that offer?_

_Not at all! My mom has a roast in the oven right now, if you would like to eat that instead of a ham sandwich._

_I would like that very much. Where is your house dear?_

_On Hillstead Drive._

As the three of them were walking, Lily realized that she had told her parents that she would be at Mary's house. Well, she would find a way to explain how she picked up the Snapes. She knew that her parents wouldn't mind housing Severus and Eileen for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright y'all...

since you were so good about reviewing, here's the next chapter!!!

enjoy, r&r, and look for chapter 14 coming your way!!!

* * *

The Snapes ended up staying at the Evans's house for the remaining two weeks there were before start-of-term at Hogwarts. They were very lucky that Mr. Snape didn't suspect Severus and his wife to hide at their neighbor's house. He instead called every hotel within a 20-kilometer radius in order to track them down. Because Lily and Severus hadn't finished their Potions essays, they did theirs together at their beach. The O.W.L.s were this year, and both of them wanted to do well. Fortunately for them, they were each very good at the other person's worst class. So they tutored each other; Severus in Transfiguration (to Lily), and Lily in Charms (to Severus.) They would always reward each other after their work for the day was done (well, you know how by now!) 

The Hogwarts Express was set to leave at 9:00 am sharp the next day. Severus and Lily decided to go downtown for the day to have some end-of-the-summer fun. Mr. Evans drove them down to the tourist district, and told them that he would pick them up at 10:00 pm that night in front of the Green Bass Café, a small restaurant about two blocks from where they had been dropped off. They waved goodbye and set off down the street. Severus had never been downtown before, but Lily had lived in a condominium near the theatre district until she was eight, so she knew her way around fairly well. Their first stop was a show from the US, which was supposed to be very popular called Grease. They both enjoyed it immensely. Then, they had lunch in a tavern called O'Brien's, which reminded them both of the Three Broomsticks. They ate ice cream and sat in the park. The blossoms on the trees were just beginning to fall off their branches, dusting them both in pale pink petals as they sat.

_That pink goes beautifully with your complexion, Lily, but they take away from the color of your hair._

_Well then, you're just going to have to fix that, aren't you?_

_Maybe I will!_

And he began to brush them off with his gently curving nose as he kissed her shoulders, her neck, and her head.

Then, Lily picked up a small, slightly wilting petal and placed it in her teeth.

_Sev, I think you forgot one._

_It appears as though I did. Let me fix that for you._

And they kissed under the blossom-covered tree, gently and sweetly, but not taking away from the passion of it all. They felt light-hearted and playful, overjoyed at each other's company. As it got a little too passionate for public, however, Severus pulled away.

_Lily, let's save the rest of this for a time when we're alone, alright?_

_Fine. Aww, but I don't WANT to stop!_

_Some things we should keep to ourselves, like passionate kissing._

Lily looked down and saw a slight distress pushing up from just below his belt (a trick she had learned from Mary at one of their sleepovers.)

_You don't want to stop either._

Clearly embarrassed about her noticing his hormones in action, he crossed hid legs and spoke again, slightly reddening at the cheeks.

_I know I don't Lily, but this is our love, not the whole world's! Besides, there are things that I'd rather keep between just us. I've never been too fond of sharing, to tell you the truth. Especially you._

_Aww, Sev! I don't want to share you either. We'll wait until we're back home, then we can have some fun in my room._

She smirked slightly. O, God! That smirk gave Severus such an erection. He couldn't help it; it was so seductive and sexy.

_Alright, then. I'm holding you up to that, okay?_

_Of course!_

They paused and took licks from their now melting ice creams. As they were finishing, Lily dotted some on Severus's nose.

_Oops, sorry!_

_You'll be needing to get that off of me, young lady._

_As you wish._

She licked it off of him, then headed towards his mouth.

_Lily! Wait until we get home. It'll pay off, I swear. No I don't just swear, I personally __guarantee_

_Ooh! I guess I'll just stop there then, won't I?_

She giggled. Then, Severus dotted some of his ice cream onto her nose.

_Oops._

_Hey!_

_Who said you got to have all the fun?_

He licked it, very slowly and sensually, off of her.

_There, now we're even._

_Fine, now we're even. But when we get back to my house, you're going to pay me back for maintaining your dignity for you._

_Didn't I say I would?_

_Yes, yes you did._

Lily looked up at the clock tower overhead. It read 9:30 pm.

_Sev, we'd better go. My dad's picking us up at ten, and we're pretty far away from the Green Bass._

_Alright, let's hurry then. We wouldn't want to keep your dad waiting._

Together, they ran up the streets. They were breathless, but they didn't mind. By the time they reached the Green Bass, however, it was only 9:47 pm!

_Damn, we could've walked, Lily! Argh, why do I always listen to you?_

_Because you can't help it. Besides, you looked sexy running. You should play a muggle sport in the summer, Sev; you'd be good at it!_

_Nah, I'd get tan._

_And we wouldn't want that, now would we?_

_Would we?_

_No, of course not! If I wanted tan, I could give Potter a call._

_Lily!_

_But I DON'T want tan. I want __**you.**_

Just then, Mr. Evans pulled up.

_Did you kids have a good day?_

_Yeah, dad, it was brilliant!_

_It was great, Mr. Evans._

_Glad to hear it. Why don't you two hop into the car and we'll go home and get some sleep, huh?_

_Sounds good._

Lily took a pen and a receipt out of her purse, and scribbled on the back of it:

**Come into my room at 12:00. My parents are heavy sleepers, and you're mum's on the first floor, so we won't bother anyone. (smirk)**

She casually handed the note over to Severus. He took a second to read it, then nodded his head at her. They enjoyed the view of the city the rest of the way home.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everybody!

Here's Chapter 14!!!

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!!!

I'm hoping to post chapter 15 soon, but school's starting, so it might not come for a little while

But it should be up by the weekend!

* * *

Lily and Severus arrived at Hogwarts two months ago.

Because it was their fifth year and their O.W.L.s were this year, their homework load was greatly increased. They didn't mind, though. Each of them were exceptionally good students, so, while everyone else was taking trips to Hogsmeade and going to Quidditch games, they went up to the library and worked on homework. Sometimes, if they didn't have time to finish in the library, they would use one of their times in the Room of Requirement to finish their work.

But that doesn't mean that stress didn't overwhelm them sometimes.

One day in early March, the stress of not only homework, but also Potter annoying her about being with Severus instead of him, overtook her. She needed to find a way to make it look like she didn't like Severus anymore if she was ever to get any peace and quiet again. Severus agreed to help, because he hated to see Lily stress about anything on his behalf.

She came up with an idea.

_Alright, Sev. Here's what we're gonna do. Tomorrow, Potter and his idiot friends are going to annoy you, like they always do. I'll stand behind a tree or something, so that I can watch. When they threaten you, I'll come out and try to help you. You need to insult me. Badly. Then, Potter will defend me, and I'll storm off. I'll act like I hate you in public, but when we're alone; I'll make it worth your while to put up with it. Maybe it would help if you started hanging out with those evil Slytherins that are obsessed with dark magic, you know? Then there'd be another underlying layer. Only two years of that, and then we can be together forever. I know it's harsh, but it's the only way. Can you help me?_

He sighed. He didn't like the idea very much, but he knew that it was the only way to make Potter actually think that she hated him.

_Yes, I will._

_O thank you!!_

She hugged him tightly, then went back to her dormitory to get some rest.

_Look, Sev. I know I'm asking a LOT of you. It really hurts me, too. You know what? I'll start hanging out with their gang, so that you're not the only one making a sacrifice, okay?_

_No, Lily! You can't hang out with…them! It's worse than those dark magic freaks!_

_Please? I don't want you to be the only one who has to suffer. We're in this together, right?_

_I suppose._

_Good. Get some sleep, Sev._

The next day, during a free period, Severus sat on the bench near where Potter's gang normally hung out. He worked on his Defense Against the Dark Arts paper while he waited for them.

Lily was behind a tree right across from where Severus now sat, working on some History of Magic homework.

Just then, Potter's gang came strolling along.

_Hey, Snivellus! Where's Evans?_

_Not here, as you can see._

_Ooh, I'm afraid that tone just won't do. Are we going to have to teach you a lesson? Levicorpus!_

Severus went flying into the air; his essay and his wand sprawled out on the ground below him.

_How's the view up there, Snivellus?_

_Get me down, you assholes!_

_That's not a very nice thing to say. Well, the view's not very interesting from down here. We're going to have to fix that, now, aren't we Snivelly?_

_Damn you all!_

_Who else wants to see me cut down Snivellus's pants?_

A roaring whoop of applause was issued from the group of students behind Potter.

_Hold it right there!_

_All right, Evans? Hey Sniv! You're girlfriend's come to your rescue!_

_She's not my girlfriend! I don't need any help from some filthy Mudblood!_

_Severus, how could you?_

And Lily cried as she ran into the castle. She thought to herself, 'Sev is quite the actor! For a minute I actually believed him!'

_Oh, no you don't, Snivellus! Finite Incantantum!_

Severus dropped from the air to the ground, hard.

_Petrificus Totalus!_

And Snape went rigid and fell again.

_Come on, Padfoot. You guys coming, Moony and Wormtail?_

'Well, THAT was embarrassing,' Severus thought. Luckily for him, he was a master at wand free spells.

_Finite Incantantum._

He got up and walked back to the Slytherin common room. He was glad that tonight was a Monday night.

* * *

Well, that concludes Chapter 14. It might not make too much sense now, but trust me, it will. All of your questions will be answered, i swear!!! PLESAE REVIEW!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello, my loyal readers!

Here's Chapter 15!!! WHEEEE!!!! (happy dance)

It's not very long, but I hope you enjoy it!

3

* * *

Lily and Severus continued their daily lives without each other. Lily had become "friends" with Potter and his gang, while Severus hung out with, but secretly loathed, the sulky group of Slytherins lead by a tall boy with white-blonde hair named Lucius Malfoy.

But by night, Lily and Severus were still as loving and passionate as they ever were. They were glad that neither of their parents knew about their relationship, because even they thought it was rather faster than most relationships tend to go. But they didn't care. Their love was uniquely fast, and that's just the way they wanted it to be. But, because of the restrictions that Lily's plan had set upon both of them, they upped the amount of days in the Room of Requirement from two days to three, adding Saturday night as well.

But even though they couldn't be seen together anymore, they still wrote to each other obsessively. Both of them had become masters at taking notes and writing to each other at the same time.

**Lily?**

**Hey Sev!!! How are you?!**

**God, I ****hate ****those "Death Eater" assholes! They're all so obsessed with their "pure blood," that's all they ever talk about! I still don't get why they let me hang out with them… I AM half-blood, after all….**

**Ugh, Potter's gang isn't any better. All that Black boy talks about is how many girls he's snogged! As if we don't know perfectly well that he and Lupin have something going on… (giggles)**

**(laughs) Well, ****that**** sounds entertaining.**

**Not nearly as much fun as we have together… (frowns) I miss you, Sev.**

**I do too. Well, it's Wednesday night, isn't it?**

**Oh yeah! You want to meet up during free period? I'll tell Potter that I'm going to the library to study.**

**Sounds good.**

**Hold on, I have to tell him. I'll meet you in the Room, ok?**

**Alright. Xoxo**

**Save it, you'll be needing it. (smirk)**

After class, Lily continued on towards the corridor that led to the library as Potter watched her leave. Then, she turned right and ran down to the Room. She knocked on the door frantically, and Severus hastily rose from the couch and let her in.

_Sev! Potter's just asked me to be his girlfriend!_

_Well, that's simple. Say no._

_But I can't just say no! The only thing standing in between me and him, in his mind, was you. And now that you're out of the way, as far as he knows, he'll expect me to say yes! If I say no, he'll know I'm up to something! DAMN POTTER!!!_

Lily collapsed on the floor in tears.

'Even when she's miserable, she's beautiful,' Severus thought.

_Well, Lily, I guess you have to say yes._

She jerked her head up in disbelief.

_You think I should say yes?_

_Well, as long as I know that you still have feelings for me, I don't think it matters if you're seen in public with him._

_Well, I guess it helps that it's impossible for me to have any feelings for that pathetic git._

_I still think we should test to be sure you still have feelings for me._

Severus pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss. This kiss alone was enough to assure Severus that he was safe.

_Sev, remember when we kept talleys of how many times we said "I love you?"_

_Yeah._

_I think we should add how many times we kiss. It's kind of insane how much we do it._

_Oddly enough, I don't mind._

_I don't either. G'night!_

Alas, the blissful oblivion in which Lily and Severus lived would soon be painted over with confusion and agony, as dark events lurked just around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

alright, y'all!

i'm soooo sorry for not posting sooner!

but, ta da! here it is!

it's really sad and depressing though :-(

i cried when i was typing it

then again, i know what happens next...

anyway...

enjoy!!!

if you can.

* * *

The 5th and 6th years passed by painfully slowly for Lily and Severus. They could barely see each other without arousing suspicion from their classmates. The Death Eaters continued to pester Severus, both by insulting Lily, and telling him to come to an official Death Eater meeting and get their skull and snake tattoo. But he kept making up different excuses each time. Because he had grown incredibly good at putting up a false front after the past two years, the Death Eaters continued to believe him.

Lily was now expected to come to every Quidditch practice, every Hogsmeade outing, and just plain everywhere Potter and his cronies went. And though this might not sound quite as bad as Severus's position, it may have in fact been worse. Lily, unlike Severus, had never been too good at acting, so it was very difficult for her to watch Potter insult and humiliate Severus. Even when she didn't laugh at his pranks, Potter got suspicious. She just told him that she didn't like to see anyone get hurt, and Potter (thankfully) didn't think twice about it again.

Now that they were towards the end of their final year, Severus and Lily were getting increasingly impatient for summer to come.

But one day changed their lives forever.

Lily received an owl from her mother, which heralded tragic news.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hate to have to tell you, especially as I assume you are enjoying the end of the year, but I must tell you now, I cannot wait any longer._

_A few months ago, just before the winter holidays, your father was experiencing really horrible headaches, so we went to take him to the doctor. They took an X-ray, and found a cancerous tumor about the size of a golf ball._

_They thought that they could get it out, but with further study of the X-rays, found that it was planted on his spinal cord, and that removing it would mean certain death._

_The reason I did not tell you before was because the doctors were still trying to find ways to cure him. But, this morning, I received a telephone call that it was terminal._

_You father has about two months to live._

_I would tell you to come home now, but he insisted that you complete your final year, and I wouldn't want to begrudge him that. Petunia's at home, and she's taking care of dad while I'm at work._

_Your father told me to tell you that he loves you and looks forward to seeing you this summer. But please, as soon as your school lets out, get on the first train back, because I don't know if he'll survive too much longer._

_We both love you so much._

_I'm so sorry._

_Mum_

Lily just sat there, staring down at the paper, silent tears flowing down her flushed cheeks. She was terribly distraught, knowing that wizards and witches had cured cancer ages ago, but she didn't have the money to send him to St. Mungo's. She sprinted down the stairs to the girl's dormitory, intending to find Severus, but instead ran into Potter.

_Alright, Lil?_

_No!_

_What's wrong, babe?_

_My father is terribly ill, if you must know._

_With what?_

_Cancer!_

_But, we found a cure for that years ago! Why not just bring him to St. Mungo's?_

_Because, unlike you, I don't have the galleons! Even if I worked for the rest of my life, I'd never be able to pay the bill!_

Potter realized that this was his moment of truth. He had been planning to ask when they were both older, but he couldn't guarantee that she would give the right answer, until now.

_I'll give you the money…_

_Oh, James! Thank you!!!_

…_if you promise to marry me._

_Wha--? We're a little young to be thinking about that, aren't we, James?_

_No. It's as simple as this: if you say no, say bye-bye to daddy._

Lily couldn't believe the vile THING she was standing next to. She couldn't comprehend how someone could be so cruel! HOW DARE HE?!?!?! But she knew that if she didn't say yes with a smile on her face, her father would die.

_Fine. I promise to marry you, James._

_Oh, excellent! I'm going to go tell Padfoot!_

As soon as he left the corridor, she raced to find Severus. She knew, or, at least, she hoped, he would understand.


End file.
